brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Terry Loves Yogurt
Several episodes contain a running gag involving Terry Jeffords' love for yogurt. Season One The Tagger * As Deputy Commissioner Podolski leaves the precinct he dumps Jake's police report in Terry's trashcan. Terry can be seen eating yogurt at his desk. * Jake later hands his report to Holt, who remarks that it is covered in yogurt. Jake informs Holt that it was dumped into Terry's trashcan and Holt knowingly says "Terry loves yogurt." The Ebony Falcon * While Jake tries to convince Terry to join him on a case, Terry reveals that his only indulgence now that he's a married father is fresh fruit yogurt parfaits. Jake replies, "Terry loves yogurt." Thanksgiving * When he realizes that the fridge door has been left open, Terry rushes to salvage his food. As he hands everything for Charles to hold, Charles remarks "Oh, that's a lot of yogurt!" To which Terry replies, "I love yogurt." Season Two Payback * The detectives of the Nine-Nine correctly guess that Terry's computer password is "yogurt." Charles, having been the one to suggest it, states, "Terry loves yogurt." The Defense Rests * In the cold open when everyone is panicking about ants, Terry remarks, "They're in my yogurt. Now it's personal." Sabotage * Terry makes small talk with a police officer in the Precinct, saying: "I get Greek yogurt, 'cause there's heritage there, but Iceland?" Det. Dave Majors * To convince Terry to stay at the Nine-Nine, Charles presents him with homemade honey and lavender yogurt, to which Terry replies, "Terry loves lavender." Season Three The Funeral * At Shaw's Bar, Terry is venting to Holt. He mentions his wife, kids, and also his favorite mango yogurt being discontinued. While complaining to Holt about Pembroke, he mentions the yogurt again. Holt points it out and Terry says, "'Cause it's important!" * After Jake finishes his toast, Terry goes up to the mic and says his toast will primarily be about the mango yogurt. People in the crowd groan, Terry then says, "Don't boo me! I lost something important, too." Bureau * Terry posted an Instagram post with a picture of him holding a yogurt and a caption text that said, "Living that #YOGURT life." Season Four Coral Palms Pt. 2 * Everyone starts getting what they want while Jason Stentley is their captain. Amy finds out that Terry asked for something as well. He reveals that he asked for a yogurt fridge beside his desk. Amy walks away after she says, "Enjoy your blood yogurt" and Terry replies with, "I will". * Terry walks over to Amy while she scolds Gina about Stently's leadership tactics. Trying to calm Amy down, he offers her yogurt. Season Five HalloVeen * Holt, Amy, and Jake all put GPS trackers in Terry by tricking him on separate occasions into eating yogurt. Season Six Four Movements * Gina had signed Terry up for an international yogurt of the month club. She tells him in her good-bye video message that "Austria is in the fridge right now." Terry comments, "Terry's never had Austrian yogurt before." The Bimbo * Charles tells Terry that the fridge is broken. Terry is flippant about it, saying, "So what?" Charles then tells Terry that his yogurt got spoiled. Terry is in an uproar hearing this and asked who's at fault. Category:Running Gags